Puppet
by Greenstarr
Summary: Who the master and who the puppet? Raph/Don Did it for 30 romances challenges Slash, OOC, Abuse, Bad words, sex and maybe Non-con not sure .


Author: Greenstarr  
Fandom: TMNT  
Pairing: Hint of Leo/Don, Raph/Don  
Feedback: yes please, also any tips will be nice.  
Rating: NC-17 to be safe  
Theme- 24. The puppet master  
Summary: Who the master and who the puppet? Raph/Don Did it for 30 romances challenges  
Warnings: Slash, OOC, Abuse, Bad words, sex and maybe Non-con (not sure).  
Author's note: This had been beta-ed by a friend but they didn't want me to say their name. Anyhow, thank you my friend for helping me out. If you do see any mistakes, just tell me and I will fix it. Also this had NOTHING to do with one "Ouch", "Bubbles" or other stories that connect with them.  
Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine. It belongs to people who will cry if they saw this...and I don't blame them... And if I owned them, we would to get see Turtlecest porn on TV

I growled softly as I walked up the steps that lead me to my room. Tonight was fucking bad, not only did Casey get shot and had to go the damn hospital; his bike crashed into a fucking mini van and I almost got myself shot the head. It would had not been a pretty sight. I made it to my dark room and dumped the bag that hidden the nightwatcher suit inside onto the floor. I rolled my shoulders, and that failed to do anything about the pain. I shut the door behind me, and tried to rubbed the knots out my neck.

"Rough night?" a soft voice spoken from my hammock and I turned to meet those lovely eyes that watched me. I scowled at the smaller turtle before me. I had no idea if he could see my face or not,but I didn't really cared about that. "What are you doing in here, shouldn't ya be in Fearless Leader's bed right now? Or ya finally sick of waiting for his fucking ass?" I asked with a growled in my voice that I made whenever I was pissed off and Donnie knew this.

Donnie sat up with my blanket wrapped around him it made him look smaller and with his big dark eyes, more innocent then he really was. The fact that he had nothing on just made look even more. I knew this fucking sick game of his. The hammock swung a little with the movement and Donnie glared at me with those pretty eyes of his, and I merely glower back at him. "Why would I be in Leo's bed, Raphie? He hadn't been here in a little over an year now." He asked. I growled coldly when he used the nickname I hated. He pulled the blanket tighter almost like a shield around him, "Too fucking bad it won't protect him from will happen soon" I thought darkly as I pulled off my red mask and my protectors and tossed them around my room randomly.  
I walked to the hammock and smirked at the way he watched me. He watched me with dark wary eyes, almost like I was some rabid dog or something, maybe to him I was.. The thought had caused my chest to tight a little, but I ignored it. He made me like this with little game of his, so, really it was all his fault.

I stopped just right next to him, he tiled his head to see my face better. This little game of his had started sometime after Leonardo had left us for his so called leadership training. I watched him licked his lips and he sighed softly. "How bad?" he muttered, and I bowed my head to look down at his face better. "Casey in the hospital due to a gun wound, and he almost got run over by a fucking mini van." I explained to him. He blinked , "And you?"." I'll live." I growled.

Donnie turned away and rubbed his brow with his right hand as if he was trying to make a headache go away. My hand shot and caught his right wrist, I glared at him and he returned it with a frown. "Raphael you know that is not a real answer and you know it!' he snapped at me and tried to pulled his hand away. I tighten my grasp, and ignored the finch he made. It was almost real ,but I knew better. It didn't have same meaning of a real one.  
"Fear is not going work this time, Raph! Now let me go." He ordered. "Ha, yeah right, I gonna to let ya go." I thought. Ya would think after playing these games for almost an year now, he would knew what to do and what not to do. Sadly, he had not learned that yet. He tried to used his left hand to tug at mine, and I just did the grasped it in my other hand. He glared at me and made a weak attempted to pulled himself away.

I jerked him out of the hammock and onto the hard floor. He made a small yelp as he hit the floor with a loud thud. The red blanket tangled itself around Donnie's legs, and Don had a dazed look on his face. I turned him on to his shell and ignored the angry sound he made. I made myself conformable by lying on his plastron and used both of my hands to press into his neck. I smirked at the glared he gave me, "So, Donnie boy you gonna tell me what you doing in my hammock or not?" I asked calmly. His brown eyes looked away from mine, and his mouth became nothing, but a thin line.

I snarled, he knew better than to look away from I asked him something. I grabbed his jaw with my right hand and made him look at me. "Don't ever look away from me when I am asking you something! You got that you little bitch?". He didn't say anything and that just got me madder. I just had a bad night, and was sore as hell. I just wanted to go bed, even with him in it, just long as I could rest but; he won't let me!

SLAP ...SLAP..THUD...SOB...

I blinked as the sudden blackness went away soon as it came and saw that Don's face turned on to the side. I fought a wince when a dark red that was a shape of a three fingers hand made itself known. "Ah, Don man why ya do want me to do this, do ya like being hit or something?" I asked in whisper.

I knew what he wanted this, whatever it is. we did every other week, ever since fucking Leonardo ran off a year ago. I didn't know why Don wanted me to do this to him, maybe out of guilt or other fucked reason. If I knew, maybe I could help him get over it ,but no he did this! Get me mad, and made me hit him. When we first had started this, he cried and begged me to stop even when he wanted me to continued it sometime I stopped when asked, and sometime I didn't. Now, most of the time he didn't cried and it made me sick.

Don slowly turned his head to faced me again, and he blinked at me. I had slap him not once, but two times. "What is it that I do that make you so angry, Raph?" I frowned, "You wanted me to do this to you Donnie boy." Why did he asked me that? He knew why, and he wanted me to this. I pressed both hands to the floor to move myself up and off of Donnie. He blinked at me again, I pulled him up carefully as I could. I grabbed his chin and moved his hand so I could get a better look at his face. It wasn't too bad, fuck it was a lot better then some other times when we did this silly little game of his.

"Why do this to me huh baby?" I muttered as I kissed both heated cheeks, and nuzzled his face. I pulled him into a hug, and rubbed his lower shell to comfort him. I started to rock him carefully like mother would for her child. "Raphie..." I couldn't even get mad at him for the used of my nickname, I mean he needed help because this sickness in his head there and nothing I could to make him better. "I wish I could somethin' about this illness ya have, baby. If I could've a way to put a stop to this..." I said, I made him looked at me, he had such a confuse look in his pretty eyes. He was so confused he didn't understood that he was sick, so sick.

I kissed his mouth, and he opened up and I moaned the taste of him, it was so good. I knew it was wrong of me to do this to him when he was sick. I knew that our family would be upset about the way I took care of Donnie, however right now I couldn't bring myself to care. I brought him back to the hammock and I made him lay in it. Don looked much better in my bed, he just didn't looked right in Fearless leader's bed. I stood over him, and started to run my hands all over his body. I lean down to kiss his mouth again, as I kissed him, I carefully slid in along him into the hammock. I laid between his legs that wrapped around me. I pulled my mouth away from him, and smirked a bit sadly at the rapid breathing of the one under me.

I nuzzled his neck, "If I knew some way to made you better I would..." I spoken softly into his ear silt. I gasped both legs and moved them onto my shoulder. I thrust my dick into him dry, and used my mouth to block the yell that wanted to spilled out from his mouth. He lets out small moans and grasps as I keep trusted into him. It didn't take long for me to reached my limit and I came with a yell. I allowed Donnie's legs drop off my shoulders and my hand went down in between his legs. I wrapped my hand around his dick and pumped it. Soon, Donnie came, and white spilled across his chest. I pulled my hand away and sighed softly at the sight Donnie made. It was shame he made me played this sick little game of his. I carefully helped him moved so I could be next to him, and I pulled him into my arms. His shudder caused me to frowned and I hugged him tighter.

The next morning no one asked Donatello about the marks on his face, and two weeks later he found himself in Raphael's bed again. He knew Raphael will be pissed off about something and hopefully he will have more energy this time. Raphael was just simply too easy on him last time. He needed to get that high Raphael gave him whenever he was angry, but lately it seem like Raphael is trying to back away from him. Something will have to be done about that, he will not, no can't lose that high!

Leonardo, his much kinder lover and brother, could never give him that kind of high. Oh, Leo could get him so happy that he felt like he could fly, but he never gave that taste of... That something, not like Raphael could. The door opened and Don looked up from his book and tried to calm his heart down. Raphael's angry yellow eyes landed on him. So, the game begin...


End file.
